The present invention relates to a method of recognizing a radar target object type and apparatus therefor.
There is a non-cooperative target recognition (NCTR) problem when a radar system, which is either ground-based or airborne, attempts to recognize a target object type. Most existing or proposed radar NCTR systems require high range resolution, that is, large transmit bandwidths, polarization diversity and imaging, that is, SAR or ISAR, capability.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a method of recognizing a radar target object type, which method may be used by low frequency radars.
An object of the invention is to provide a method of recognizing a radar target object type, which method may be used by law enforcement radars.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method of recognizing a radar target object type, which method may be used by search radars in efforts to combat drug smuggling.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a method of recognizing a radar target object type, which method eliminates the need for, and does not require, high range resolution, polarization diversity and imaging capability.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a method of recognizing a radar target object type, which method has few and readily completed steps.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, for recognizing a radar target object type.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus for recognizing a radar target object type, which apparatus is efficient, effective and reliable in operation.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide apparatus for recognizing a radar target object type, which apparatus has fewer components than known similar apparatus.